Why Does My Heart Skip A Crazy Beat?
by Calendulam
Summary: '50s AU. There's a new drive-in diner opened in Lima. When Blaine tries it out for the first time he encounters a very intriguing server.


Another Klaine AU Fridays ficlet. The prompt was vintage!Klaine. Once again, I'm the-water-nixie on tumblr.

~0~

The lights from the new drive-in diner could be seen from nearly a mile away, lighting up the night sky over town like a beacon. Blaine rolled the top down and jumped into his car, the guys all piling in after him.

The diner was packed with kids from both of the local high schools. There wasn't much else to do on a Friday night in Lima, Ohio, Blaine mused as he pulled into a tight spot between a cherry red pickup and a rusted out Ford.

He was studying the menu on the post in front of his car when he saw the figure approaching, gliding carelessly towards him, swaying to and fro. Most of the roller-skating servers Blaine could see mulling about were girls, but not this one. He was tall and slender, with wide shoulders and a trim waist. He was wearing the tiniest, tightest shorts Blaine had ever seen, showing off his long, pale, muscular legs. Over his torso was a white sailor top which matched the uniforms worn by the girls, as did the white sailor cap perched on top of his upswept hair.

Blaine was still checking him out as he drew nearer to the car. He swallowed his nervousness and tried to keep his eyes away from the boy's legs and especially his tiny shorts. He mostly succeeded.

The boy stopped on Blaine's side of the car, pressing the heel of one of his skates to the concrete to keep himself from rolling away. He jutted out one hip and slid a small notepad out of the pocket of his shorts. "Hey, fellas," he said, and blew a bubble with his bright pink gum. "What can I getcha this evening?"

Blaine tried not to stare, really he did. He wished it was the middle of the day so he could hide his gaze behind a pair of dark glasses as he watched the boy's full red lips move ever so slightly as he chewed his gum. Blaine let his gaze fall from the boy's mouth to his long neck and cotton covered chest where a nametag was pinned: _Hello! My name is_ KURT.

"How about you get us her," Jeff said obnoxiously from the back of the car, pointing out a tall blonde on rollerskates who was leaning in the window of a nearby convertible.

Blaine furrowed his brow and considered turning around to smack Jeff with something, but then Kurt laughed and Blaine found himself smiling.

"Don't get me wrong, Britt is a dear and I love her to pieces, but believe me, gentlemen, you're safer with me. If you order a rootbeer float, she'll bring you the fish special, and then she'll spend twenty minutes telling you the fish is exactly what you ordered." Kurt laughed again and threw Blaine a little wink. Blaine's breath caught. "You are much better off with me." Kurt's voice was lower when he repeated himself and he seemed to be directing his comment at Blaine and Blaine alone. Blaine swallowed and tried to smile to cover his nerves. He was glad when the rest of the boys laughed and began yelling out their orders at Kurt, who grabbed a pen out of nowhere and began writing them down with lightning speed on his notepad.

When the guys had finished adding on extra orders of onion rings and chocolate – no, make that vanilla – shakes and began talking amongst themselves, Kurt leaned his hip against Blaine's door and looked down into his eyes. "And what about you, handsome?" he asked quietly with a secretive little smile.

"I, um..." As Blaine blinked and stammered, the smile grew. "I'm not really sure," Blaine finally managed.

"How about I surprise you?" Kurt asked. "I'll bring you my favourite."

Blaine nodded. He could feel the blood pooling in his cheeks and heating his face. "Thanks..." He looked down at Kurt's nametag, trying to hold on to some measure of cool by pretending he didn't already have the boy's name memorized for the rest of time. "... Kurt."

"Not a lick of trouble..." He left it hanging for Blaine to fill in his name.

"Blaine."

"Blaine." One corner of Kurt's mouth quirked upward and he raised an eyebrow before gracefully spinning around and skating away, tucking his pen behind his ear and sliding his notepad into the pocket of his indecently tight shorts.

Blaine watched the blinking neon lights play over the dark asphalt and heard not a word of the conversations buzzing all around him. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He knew there was no way he had ever seen the boy before in his life, which meant that he must go to his school's rival high school, McKinley, on the other side of town. He knew above all else that he wanted to see Kurt again and again, and that only seemed possible if he began making the drive-in diner his new favourite hangout. But a few minutes of conversation here and there just weren't going to cut it, he wanted to get to know Kurt. He knew he would have to pluck up some serious courage if he was ever going to get himself the chance to do that.

When Kurt glided back over to the car, arms full of boxes of food and trays of drinks, Blaine steeled himself. He was going to do it. When his friends were distracted by the mountain of food that Kurt was bringing them, he would do it.

Kurt passed out the fries and burgers and shakes and onion rings, all to the person who ordered them with absolutely no mistakes, then bent down and handed Blaine a wrapped burger and a cold cup. Blaine watched a drop of condensation trail down the side of the cup and onto his fingers before whipping his head up to look at Kurt. He opened his mouth and closed it again, doing a near perfect imitation of a suffocating fish. He _felt_ like he was suffocating. Kurt smirked at him and placed a hand on his forearm. "I get off at nine," he said, putting Blaine out of his misery.

"I guess I'll be ditching these blockheads and swinging back by then, won't I?"

"You'd better," Kurt said and winked. "Because otherwise I'm gonna have to catch a ride home with my brother, and he once ran over the mailman. Any chance I get to avoid the possibility to being a witness to a vehicular manslaughter, I take it."

"Wise choice," Blaine said and grinned.

"I'll be seeing you," Kurt said, spinning around. "Enjoy your mystery food, _Blaine_," he called over his shoulder as he skated away, hips swaying to the music coming over the loud speakers.

_Don't be cruel_ indeed, Blaine thought, and took a drink of his malt. Cherry.


End file.
